After being manufactured, integrated circuit devices are often tested to ensure they function properly and/or to detect defects within the devices. The integrated circuit devices may be tested by using a standardized testing protocol, such as the Joint Test Action Group (JTAG) protocol. The integrated circuit devices may also be tested using other protocols, such as the SCAN protocol. Various tests and protocols may be used to test for different functions and defects in the integrated circuit devices.